Look at Me, Please!
by Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Cinta Dalam Satu DETIK'
1. Chapter 1

^-^ Selamat siang semua. Apa kabarnya? Semoga baik-baik dan sehat-sehat saja. Lega rasanya yang ujian sudah selesai dan tinggal nunggu hasil ujiannya. Semoga 100% Lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Ini dia cerita yang lebih panjang dari fict yang sebelumnya saya buat, 'Cinta Dalam Satu Detik' yang katanya sangat singkat, padat, dan mengecewakan. Ok! langsung saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at Me, Please!<strong>

**A**uthor : Yanagi X. Hinagiku

**G**enre : Romance

**R**ating : K

**A**/N : Sekuel dari 'Cinta Dalam Satu DETIK', maaf jika ada kata-kata yang salah.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di Hueco Mundo Entertaiment. Agency terkenal karena sudah mencetak artis-artis berbakat, seperti aktor legendaris Kyouraku Shunsui, penyanyi terkenal Hisagi Shuuhei, duo terbaik Loly dan Menoly, aktor yang sekarang menjadi idaman remaja bahkan ibu-ibu PKK, Byakuya Kuchiki, dan lain sebagainya. Gedung 30 lantai ini terdiri dari dorm (asrama), ruang training, sekaligus studio juga kantor manajemen.<p>

Hari ini adalah casting salah satu film yang menjadi proyek HM Ent. digelar di salah satu ruang shooting di lantai 26.

"Aku takkan melepasmu. Aku tak peduli siapapun yang kau sukai. Aku selalu melihatmu. Senyumanmu yang selalu memberiku kekuatan. Tapi kau menyukai seseorang yang hanya memberimu kesedihan dan kesakitan," Ucap pria berkepang sambil memeluk gadis berambut senja dari belakang. Gadis berambut orange itu membulatkan permata kelabu yang menghias bola matanya. Pria berkepang itu membalikkan tubuh sang gadis kemudian mengangkat dagunya. "Lihat aku... Karena aku... Mencintaimu," Lanjut sang pria sambil menatap lurus ke mata sang gadis.

"_Cut! Cut! Cut_!" Ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya memakai topi belang aneh sambil mengacungkan kipasnya. Dia adalah sutradara terkenal, Kosuke Urahara. Urahara mendekat ke dua artisnya yang masih saling berhadapan namun perhatian mereka masih beralih ke arahnya.

"Ggio-kun, seharusnya kau bisa lebih menghayati peranmu lagi," Ucap Urahara sambil menepuk pundak pemuda bernama Ggio itu.

Ggio Vega, pemuda 17 tahun. Artis pendatang baru yang berbakat dan menawan. Yah, itulah yang dituturkan para Lyra (fans Ggio).

"Maaf, Urahara-san, akan saya ulangi lagi," Ucap Ggio dengan sopan. Urahara mengangguk mentoleransi tindakan Ggio yang salah tadi kemudian kembali ke singgasananya.

"Kamera, _roll action_!"

* * *

><p>Seperti yang Ggio katakan tadi, ia mengulang scene ketika ia mengungkap perasaannya. Namun tak seperti harapannya, Urahara menghentikan actingnya dengan kata 'Cut!' . Lagi-lagi bibirnya kelu dan tidak bisa mengucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu' dengan benar.<p>

"Wah... Wah... Ggio-kun sepertinya kau harus menjalani terapi untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada perempuan. Kuberi kau waktu tiga hari," Ucap Urahara dengan bijak sambil menepuk pundak Ggio. Ggio hanya mampun menelan ludah menatap sutradaranya yang tersenyum mematikan kearahnya seakan berkata 'kalau kau tidak bisa menguasainya dalam tiga hari. Maka peranmu dalam filmku akan melayang-. Urahara melenggang meninggalkan aura kegelapan sebagai background-nya. Ggio mengeluarkan keringat dingin mendengar petuah sang sutradara.

"Mengerikan," Hanya kata itu yang mampu terlontar dari mulut Ggio.

"Sudahlah Ggio-kun, tidak perlu difikirkan. Kau hanya butuh latihan lagi," Ucap gadis rambut orange panjang di sampingnya.

"Hn, iya orihime nee-san. Maaf membuat waktumu terbuang percuma," Kata Ggio pada perempuan yang umurnya dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Orihime Inoue, salah satu artis berbakat dalam naungan HM Entertaiment. Ia merupakan penyanyi dan bintang film.

"Jangan begitu, ayo semangat!" Ucap Orihime sambil tersenyum, kemudian Ggio juga ikut tersenyum. "Hari ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan _cover _album terbaruku, aku permisi dulu," Orihime membungkuk dan masuk ke ruang ganti perempuan untuk bersiap-siap.

Ggio mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke salah satu ruangan untuk mengambil air mineral kemasan botol. Diteguknya air itu sampai habis dalam satu tegukan. Haus merajai tenggorokannya setelah ia mengulang kembali adegan yang sama dengan kata-kata yang sama. Setelah puas merenungi dirinya ia segera mengganti bajunya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kru-kru lain yang masih membersihkan studio.

Laki-laki beriris emas melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang koridor kantor agency lantai 26. Sambil mengalungkan earphone di lehernya, ia sesekali membaca skenarionya dan menggumamkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' secara berulang-ulang. Sikapnya tak luput dari orang-orang lain yang berlalulalang dengan segala aktifitasnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah berhasil dan selamat sampai tujuannya menghadap manajernya.

* * *

><p>Ggio Vega. Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun tengah berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan berbentuk balok yang bisa mengantar manusia di dalamnya naik atau dari lantai ke lantai tanpa membuat manusia di dalamnya merasa capek, ya sebut saja ruangan itu 'lift'. Pemuda itu berkali-kali menggumamkan kata yang sama sesekali membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka sehingga membawanya ke lantai yang ia kehendaki.<p>

Ting...

Layar digital di atas tombol lift menunjukkan angka tiga. Pintu lift terbuka dan Ggio bersiap untuk keluar dari dalam lift. Langkahnya terhenti beberapa langkah setelah keluar dari lift. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat sosok perempuan beriris kelabu di depannya. Badannya terpaku seakan tersihir oleh paras menawan seorang gadis berkepang dua tersebut.

"Aishiteru," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya memiringlan kepalanya dan memandang heran pria di depannya.

"Aneh," gumam sang gadis sambil berlalu ke dalam lift dan menekan sebuah tombol untuk menutup pintu lift.

Ggio masih tercengang di tempat terpaku dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat perhatian dari orang yang berlalulalang di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pria berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hoi, Ggio!" Sapa pria itu sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Ggio. Seketika Ggio tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"Ada apa, Tesla?" Tanya Ggio ogah-ogahan sambil melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan pria yang bernama Tesla itu. Tesla, model sekaligus penyanyi terkenal yang dimiliki HM Ent. Mereka adalah sepasang kawan dan lawan (saingan) di sekolah maupun di tempat kerja mereka.

"Kebetulan aku mau ke ruangan manajer untuk mengambil jadwal bulan ini, ku rasa kau juga,?" Jawab Tesla seraya memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. Perhatiannya teralih pada skrip-skrip scenario yang tengah di genggam Ggio sampai kucel.

"Kalau mau bareng, ayo!" Ucap Ggio tampak lesu, kakinya sudah melangkah disusul dengan langakah Tesla.

"Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Tesla tetapi Ggio diam saja.

* * *

><p>Ting…<p>

Pintu lift terbuka. Soifon, begitu teman-temannya memanggil dirinya. Ia keluar dari lift dan berjalan di koridor lantai 25 dorm HM Ent. Ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah ruangan. Jemarinya menyentuh knop pinti dan membukanya sehingga pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang, Soi-chan," Sapa Hinamori sambil membawa peralatan make up di kanan dan kiri tangannya. Suasana tempat itu sangat padat dan sesak. Soifon meletakkan tas ransel di sebuah meja rias kemudian ia duduk di bangku di depan meja rias itu.

"Bukannya acara masih lima jam lagi?" Tanya Soifon pada Hinamori sambil melihat jam tangan digitalnya yang menunjukkan pukul 2.37 sementara tangannya yang lain meraih sebuah botol air mineral yang letaknya tidak jauh darinya.

"Koordinator acara sudah menyuruh mereka untuk berias sementara yang lain menjalani gelada resik di studio lantai atas," jawab Hinamori sambil memoleskan blush-on ke wajah sorang gadis yang tengah ia rias saat ini.

"Padahal aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas dari sekolah, tapi si tua bangka itu malahmengyuruhku untuk dating kesini," ucap Soifon sambil menghela nafas, kemudian ia membuka tsa ranselnya kemudian mengeluarkan perkakas yang ada di dalamnya.

"Selanjutnya," ujar Soifon.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C<strong>

Akhirnya… ^0^/ akhirnya saya membuat sekuel-nya lhooo… sempat bingung juga mau dibuat kaya gimana, akhirnya saya putuskan Ggio adalah seorang artis.

=..=a Soal fans-nya Ggio saya tiak tahu namanya apa, yang ada di cerita itu hanya fiksi belaka alias cuma ngarang.

^^v Ayo-ayo ysiapa yang tahu prifesi Soifon di sini? Dan siapa Si Tua Bangka yang di maksud Soifon? Yang bias jawab ntar dapat apa juga enaknya?

OK, silahkan review yahh… hitung-hitung beramal karena sudah mengomentari caerita karangan saya yang gaje ini. Makasih sebelumnya dan sesudahnya buat yang berkenan baca dan review.


	2. Chapter 2

**,/ **Haloo saya Yanagi, balik lagi. Hehehe… Di chapter pertama kemarin, terimakasih banyak buat komentarnya, itu membuat saya sangat senang dan memotivasi saya. Tentang profesi Soifon dan Si Tua Bangka itu akan tekuak di chapter ini. Ummm baiklah ini chapter keduanya, selamat membaca.

**Look at Me, Please!**

**Author :** Yanagi X. Hinagiku

**Chapter :** 2

**Genre :** Romance, General

**Rating :** K

**Desclaimer :** Bleach **BUKAN** punya saya.

Tesla dan Ggio keluar dari ruang manajer. Ggio telah menceritakan pada Tesla tentang apa yang terjadi saat pengambilan gambar dorama terbarunya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ggio, Tesla tidak bisa membendung keinginannya untuk tertawa.

"Teruskan tertawamu, Lindocruz!" ucap Ggio dengan menekan nama belakang Tesla.

"Santai saja, Vega. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata segampang itu, haha," kata Tesla kemudian tawanya pecah lagi. Ggio melirik Tesla tajam.  
>"Umm... Ok! Ok! Mana sosok Ggio Vega Penakhluk Wanita di sekolah?" tanya Tesla. Ggio tampak menghembuskan nafas berat.<p>

"Jujur saja, aku belum pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu pada seorang gadis," ujar Ggio sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada jadwalnya untuk satu bulan ke depan yang bru ia dapat tadi dari manajernya.

"Apa? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa gonta-ganti cewek?" Tesla memandang Ggio seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Stt... Jangan keras-keras, kita tidak tahu ada paparazi atau tidak di sekitar kita." ucap Ggio dengan nada rendah. Tesla mengangguk."Masalah itu, mereka yang minta kok." jawab Ggio enteng.

"Ah, kasihan sekali. apa tidak ada gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Tesla. Pertanyaan tadi membuat Ggio terdiam sesaat. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat pada gadis yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hoy! Kau kenapa?" tanya Tesla sambil menepuk bahu Ggio, Tesla menangkap keanehan pada Ggio.

"Tesla," Ggio memanggil nama sahabatnya itu sedangkan yang dipanggil cuma menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
>"Bukannya kau harus ikut gladi bersih acara <em>HM in Concert<em>?" tanya Ggio sambil melirik tajam ke arah Tesla. Tesla segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Oh tidak, aku sudah terlambat, aku duluan." ucap Tesla yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Ggio. "Jangan lupa lihat _live performance_-ku nanti malam," teriak Tesla yang sudah menjauh dari Ggio.

"Kalau aku tidak tidur," Jawab Ggio. Ggio berjalan ke arah lift lalu masuk ke dalamnya sesaat kemudian pintu tertutup.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka menampakan koridor lantai 17, Ggio langsung menuju sebuah kamar ke lima dari ujung. Di pintu itu terdapat tulisan -Ggio Vega- dan coretan coretan lain yang dibuat oleh fans-fansnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya ia meletakkan tasnya di bawah kolong meja belajarnya kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang berseprei putih. Sedetik kemudian terlelap.

Soifon memoleskan _eye shadow_ di kelopak mata salah satu diva HM _Entertaiment_, Neliel Tu, diva yang mempunyai suara emas. Suaranya dapat mencapai dua setengah oktaf. Biasa dibayangkan bagaimana merduny ketika ia bernyanyi dengan suara tenornya. Yang terakhir Soifon memberi warna merah di bibir Nel dengan lipstik.

"Selesai," Ucap Soifon kemudian berdiri di belakang Neliel yang menghadap meja rias. Seiring berakhirnya ucapan Soifon, Nel membuka matanya dan menangkap refleksi dirinya dalam cermin.

"Seperti biasa, hasilnya selalu sempurna." ucap Nel sambil melihat ke bayangan Soifon di cermin.

"Dan seperti biasa, ku ucapkan terimakasih atas pujiannya." Jawab gadis berkepang dua itu. Nel tertawa mendengar perkataan Soifon. "Cepat berdiri Nel, pasienku bukan hanya kau," ucap Soifon pada Nel.

"Iya-iya, sabar." kata Nel, lalu bangkit dari kursi rias dan pindah ke kursi kosong lain yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Seorang artis duduk di bangku rias menggantikan Neliel dan siap untuk di _make up_. Soifon menyemprotkan air dingin di wajah artis itu kemudian mengeringkannya dengan tisu yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk wajah. Soifon kembali melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai _make up _artis. Kemahirannya dalam merias wajah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Dia adalah salah satu perias profesional yang dimiliki _HM Entertaiment._

"Kau memang sehandal ibumu, Soi_-chan_," ucap Nel.

"Benarkah? Kurasa aku masih jauh di bawahnya," kata Soifon menanggapi perkataan Neliel. Ruang _make up _sangat ramai. Tidak ada perias yang menanggur saat ini. Enam orang perias dengan 35 artis, setidaknya mereka merias tujuh orang.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya Nel.

"Tenang sebelum aku kerja sambilan disini." Jawab Soifon. Kali ini jemari kecilnya membuka tutup _eyeliner _ dan menggunakannya untuk memperjelas garis mata.

"Jangan buka matamu untuk 10 menit kedepan," ucap Soifon pada seseorang yang sedang ia _make up_. Kemudian Soifon mengambil air minum yang ada di dalam tasnya kemudian ia teguk isinya yang tinggal sedikit sampai habis.

"Kudengar 'dia' hari ini pulang dan akan menghadiri acara yang dibuat _agency_ hari ini." Ucapan Nel sukses membuat Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nel. Nel tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu ya? Padahal seharian aku mengecek berita tentangnya." Ucap Soifon sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berbisik pada pasien _make up_-nya untuk membuka matanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia mengirim e-mail padaku tadi saat aku latihan vokal." Jawab Nel.

"Oh..."

Pukul 07.00. Sekitar setengah jam lagi acara tiap enam bulan sekali yang digelar _HM Entertaiment_ di dorm-nya akan dimulai. Soifon masih mengepak alat-alat _make up_-nya ke dalam kotak 'prakteknya', ruang rias semakin sepi karena penghuninya sudah berpindah ke ruang rias di belakang panggung di studio lantai 22. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya bergetar.

"_Moshi-moshi_," Soifon mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya.

"Kapan kau kemari,? Temui aku di belakang panggung." Tanya seseorang lawan bicaranya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku kesana" jawab Soifon sekenanya kemudian memutuskan sepihak panggilannya. 'Dasar Pak Tua' gumamnya. Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel flip berwarna _silver _ke dalam saku celananya. Menutup _resleting_ tan ranselnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang sudah bisa dibilang sepi sekarang sambil.

Ggio Vega tengah berjalan menuju studio lantai 22 untuk menepati kata-katanya pada tesla tadi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari ruang rias di belakang panggung mencari Tesla. Dia membawa sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Benda yang Tesla suruh agar dia membawanya ketika dia _live performance_ nanti. Sebuah _lightstick_ yang jika dinyalakan berwarna orange.

"Permisi, bisakah Anda menunjukkan pada saya dimana ruang rias belakang panggung berada?" Tanya seorang gadis padanya namu Ggio mengacuhkannya. "permisi, Saya harus menemui Sutradara Urahara di sana," ulang gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku ju…" kata-kata Ggio terhenti ketika ia melihat gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Soifon. Seperti saat ia berpapasan dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Matanya menatap tanpa berkedip pada gadis beriris kelabu itu. Mata Ggio berkedip ketika Soifon mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan matanya dan membuatnya kembali tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ku mendengarkanku?" Tanya Soifon pada Ggio.

"O-oh… tentu, Kau mencari Pak Tua Urahara kan? Aku juga sedang mencarinya. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku bergabung bersamamu untuk mencarinya," Tanya Ggio pada Soifon.

"Hey… Soi-chan!" sebuah suara terdengar memanggil Soifon dari kejauhan. Dia adalah Kisuke Urahara.

"Ahh… Orang itu…" Ggio mendesah kesal karena ada orang yang mengganggu proses pendekatannya pada Soifon.

"Ayah, aku mencarimu dari tadi…" ucap Soifon ketika Urahara ada di sampingnya.

**Bersambung….**

**A/N :** ^^ Hay-hay terimakasih sudah berkenan menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya. Ngomong-ngomong yang ini panjang sekali ya? Anggap saja ini kerja dobel saya karena terlambat update. Tak ada gading yang tak retak, tak ada kesempurnaan dalam fanfict sya jadi saya mohon untuk memberikan sedikit review untuk saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

**Yanagi Hinagiku**


End file.
